We'll Be Happy
by PureWhiteMagic
Summary: Alfred tells Arthur that he would rather be a regular human than a nation. Arthur says why that isn't as good a wish as it may seem, but Alfred sticks to it for one reason, a reason that is true and always will be. Drabble. Very slight US/UK/US


Something I did because I haven't been making any fanfiction lately and I don't want to do my work.

This idea came to me one night and I decided to write it. I hope it's not too boring for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not make money off writing fanfiction.

Please enjoy!

Alfred knocked on the quaint oak door in front of him. He nonchalantly turned this way and that looking at his surroundings. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow upon all that its calming light touched. It had been a lovely Tuesday, the weather just right. The temperature gave off the feel of a perfect day when one could read outdoors, perhaps under the shade of a tree. The mood of the atmosphere was definitely not intense or too silent. The birds seemed to have enjoyed the break from the scorching heat the day before.

But all that was gone now. Night would soon take over. Of course for some people their nice Tuesday was not over just yet. This brings us back to Alfred, whose lips formed a smile when Arthur answered the door. "Hi Arthur!" he said to the older nation. Arthur grinned back. "Hello Alfred. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Come on in, I've already prepared us tea and cake." Alfred complied and followed him inside his house. Arthur closed his front door and walked up a nearby staircase, motioning the younger to do the same.

They soon arrived at a room with a magnificent view of the sunset. Next to the large window was a table big enough to hold a kettle and two teacups, with some space left over. Beside the table was a comfortable burgundy couch facing the window. Arthur made his way over with Alfred trailing closely behind him.

The two then talked for an hour mostly about old memories and politics. There was a moment of silence before Alfred sighed, eyes downcast. Arthur turned his head towards him. "Is something on your mind Al?" Immediately Alfred's head snapped up and he put his hands in front of him as if defending himself. "Ah, no, no! It's nothing, really!" He shook his head vigorously. Seeing the look of concern on Arthur's face his shoulders relaxed from their tensed state. He placed his arms on his lap.

"It-it's just…Why don't we get to see each other anymore?" he exclaimed. Arthur looked at his younger brother as if he could transmit his thoughts to his mind. He decided to answer aloud knowing this notion would not work. "Well, Alfred…as nations, we are so busy at certain times that we do not have the chance to see one another for leisure," Arthur said as courteously as he could. Alfred looked over at him. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Arthur moved closer to him and took his hand in his.

Alfred chose to speak at this moment. "Then I wish we were normal. You know, regular humans, so that we could be more carefree. We could see each other more often." He rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. He seemed so saddened by the thought of always having to be a nation his whole life. Arthur had to do something to cheer him up.

"Al, it would be nice if we could spend more time together as regular humans, but very soon one of us would pass on first, leaving the other," he said with a dreary smile. "And I don't think either of us want that."

Alfred looked up at his older brother, eyes wide. "Well that means we would be together again in Heaven. Then we'd be happy," he said innocently. Arthur didn't know how to respond.

Instead he leaned down and kissed the top of Alfred's head because he couldn't agree more.

_End_

Okay was that boring or what?

At least I finally uploaded something decent. I hope you liked it! I'm probably going to make a songfic next.

Please tell me your thoughts on it. Everything. Like if it was boring, bad, or way too fluffy. But I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated.~

Thank you so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me.


End file.
